Celestia's knuckleheaded protege
by Ethereal Trixster
Summary: A redux version of Narupony but a little different; Naruto killed at the valley of the end finds himself thrust into Equestria by death himself. Now the apprentice of Celestia, Naruto learns the way o magic and assists the kind mare any way he can. The first obstacle in his path is the corrupted sister of Celestia herself. Can he mend her ways or fail once again. Narutox?
1. I'm a horse

**Celestia's knuckle-headed protege**

**Author's note:So a redone version of my story Narupony, I've got better idea's for this now, such as an actual relationship between Celestia and Naruto things I can allude to thanks to certain characters and finally having Luna be seen a whole hell of a lot more.**

**I don't know if there'll be marem in this story, honestly I'm not for certain of it, what I do know that is ****Naruto won't be weak, but he won't be ridiculously strong either.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto It's owned By Kishimoto and My little pony IS owned by Hasbro, today I got nothing witty to say besides the word Marem, yeah I invited it.**

** Chapter One:I'm a horse!**

Valley of the End

Two bitter rivals stared each other down as they prepared their last attacks against each other. "Naruto, this attack will finish our battle, and after I'm finished with you, I'll go to Orochimaru and get the power I deserve." The Uchiha stood on his patron's head charging his Chidori aiming to settle the rivalry with his best friend.

"Why Sasuke, I don't get it, aren't we friends?" The blonde's eyes pleaded for any sign of remorse in the Uchiha's eyes, for leaving the village, but all he saw were eyes full of hatred. So the young blonde began charging his Rasengan.

"Ready Naruto?" They both charged at each other one intent on severing the bond of their friendship, while the other intent on saving those bonds. The attacks clashed, and the forest became silent as the yells of pain erupted from both combatants.

"Of course, you wouldn't make it easy for me didn't you." The Uchiha expected some sort of reply from his best friend, but nothing was the only answer he got. "Answer me dobe." The wayward avenger turned towards his longtime rival, his body slumped on Madara's hand lying motionless. Realization dawning on Sasuke as he had just slain his former comrade and best friend Naruto Uzumaki.

"Dammit it wasn't supposed to end like this! You were supposed to continue as I left for greater things." His eyes looked on at the corpse of Naruto Uzumaki, becoming that which he despised the most, Sasuke became the same as his brother Itachi, a murderer that only used others for testing his potential. Sasuke let the rain hit him as his former sensei approached the scene and stared at the scene, Sasuke turned towards his sensei before walking back to Konoha carrying the battered the body of Naruto Uzumaki with him on his shoulder back to Konoha knowing he was most likely going to be punished for the crimes he just recently committed.

* * *

The afterlife:Realm Purgatory

A lone figure draped in black sat quietly in the nauseating white area, his chair a multitude of skulls and bones forced into the shape of a chair,. His eyes white and lifeless seemingly blind to the realm he was apart of, his face devoid of any emotion's watching for any events of worth in the world. His icy blue fingers tapped against the skull in agitation as the scene of the elemental nations unfolded before him.

Death watched as the battle ended between the two destined rivals finding no humor in the outcome. It couldn't end like this, especially for one without any taint on there soul. Black flames erupted from the vast emptiness of white forming into his trusted scythe, the weapon shook with a haunting lime-green aura, the moans of thousands of souls shaking to be free from confinement. His fingers slowly wrapped across the weapon and with a sudden twist the soul in question appearing in an instant. "What to do with you my boy, that is the million dollar question."

His lifeless eyes panned off looking at the shimmering worlds before him, each one similar to

Naruto's previous life, just with different nuances; battle was all the reaper saw. His eyes pausing on one world, his eyes twitching as he saw the cheer in the worlds dwellers, the laughter and playful nature of this world. The look of joy set the taker of lives on edge, as even such a world filled with elation would have its moments of darkness and this is where death was sure the boy would truly shine.

'Equestria it is then.' His pupil less eye traveling back to the lone soul as it floated precariously off the ground. His hand unlatching from his scythe, the weapon disappearing from existence.

"Uzamaki, hopefully your deeds here, will give you the legacy you were destined to have. There will be no second chances here but I'm sure you are already aware of that." His tone a sharp wisp as the orb of light floated in front of him unknowing of what was happening around it, the soul shifting between red and blue constantly as it seemed unsure of what color it wanted.

'Interesting Kurama's making a desperate attempt at taking over his soul.' The omnipotent being watched on in interest as the red light lasting longer before its shift to blue, the intervals becoming less often. Death couldn't fathom the battle taking place as the fight for the soul grew to a close, the red light all but a distant memory as the soul shined a bright blue. 'He bested the fox in willpower, something I didn't actually foresee.' His pupil-less eyes watched as the soul slowly floated in front of him as if waiting for Death to make the next move.

"Interesting, Naruto Uzumaki, genin of the elemental nations, container of Kurama and purest soul to leave your world, I bequeath to you a second chance at life. This honor is granted only to a few in any world so don't squander it." The speech, a small contract between him and the deities of the other realms of the afterlife, all knowing that none could alter this kids path now that the words had been said. Death's hand slowly lifted, the soul with it his index finger slowly shot forward sending the blonde's soul towards equestria, not caring for what problems the wayward blonde would soon cause.

* * *

3 years before the return of Nightmare moon canterlot castle/Princess Celestia's personal room

A white alicorn walked through the empty hallways, her magenta eyes scanning for any sort of pony to hinder her journey to her home away form home. Princess Celestia was her name, ruler of the land of Equestria for almost a thousand years. She brought forth the sun and moon on a daily basis, and still found time to train exceptional ponies as apprentices. The thought of her current apprentices brought a shudder of through her body.

Today was starting off as an awful day for her, first her two apprentices had finally met each other and after both introductions things slowly spiraled out of control thanks to neither agreeing to the proper use or study of magic. Which erupted into the two of them bickering half the day, and the rest of the time dealing with a crying Twilight Sparkle being consoled by her assistant, a wonderful thing to end her day off with. Sunset was getting far to aggressive as of late, and Celestia honestly feared what the mare would do without her friend/assistant bringing her away from whatever the topic at hand was. Sunset, wasn't the only one Celestia, was concerned about either; as her; Twilight's short-comings were apparent as well, the lavender mare now a social recluse only having contact with the bare minimum of ponies residing near the castle.

"I'll have to think of something to deal with those two soon or I fear I will have another incident on my hooves, but for now I'll enjoy a up of tea and a slice of cake." The alicorn's horn lit up as the door to her majestic room opened, any thought of having a quiet evening left her mind, as a strangers sat in her room.

A set of gold plated shoes covering her hooves let off a large clack, gaining the attention of her estranged guest. Celestia looked on at her guest, a stallion unicorn she hadn't seen before. His mane was a scraggly, spikey blonde looking thing, a quite contrast to the controlled ponytail look of his tail. The stallion's coat was a rustic orange, her eyes slowly drifting on his flank, his cutie mark a red spiral similar to what amateur hypnotists used on foals to extract little tid-bits of information. Any caution she held from looking at such a defining cutie mark, left Celestia, when she stared into the stranger's eyes, the alicorn saw nothing but warmth, and confusion in the unicorn's eyes.

"Are you alright little pony?" Her voice one of a soothing tone as she steppe back the unicorn shaking its head slowly. "Tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help."

Naruto stared at the talking horse, it was definitely weird, but he had seen weirder. This was only a small matter, as the blonde tried to remember the exact details of his battle with Sasuke, the last memory was of the two attacks used against each other, and then it got fuzzy. He needed answers and this talking horse was probably the only thing Naruto was going to see for a while, before he headed back to Konoha. "Where am I?"

"You're in the land of Equestria, but if you want a more detailed version you're Canterlot. More specifically in Canterlot Castle, and finally in my private chambers, I hope this helps." A smile formed on the ruler's lips, her little joke flying over the unicorn's head.

"Where in the Elemental nations is that?" Naruto blinked, still oblivious the situation he was in.

"I've never heard of the Elemental Nations, Unicorn?"

Naruto voice struggled as the regal looking talking horse seemed like she meant, what she said about not ever hearing of the elemental nations. 'unicorn like those horse with horns on their heads that girls back in Konoha played with?' The blonde raised what he thought was his hand, combing through his mane as he thought long on where he could possibly be. His 'hand' scratching rougher then usual, the scratching slowly came to a halt, his 'hand' slowly moved to the front of his face,. An orange stump in the shape of a hoof now lied in front of the blonde's eyes.

Screaming in terror was the only rational thing that came to Naruto's mind, as his body readily agreed with this action, high pitched squeals of terror erupting from him. He cared little for the other occupant as his voice raised even higher, with the realization that his other hand was now a hoof.

Three minute, that was how long the strange blonde's incandescent screaming lasted before he looked around, most likely preparing himself for another bout of screaming. This wouldn't deter the ruler of Equestria, it was her job to help ponies in need and this stallion needed her assistance. " Are you finished?" The blonde nodded hesitantly, Celestia's attempt to cheer the blonde up ended abruptly as his face furrowed towards her.

"What did you do to me?" His throat a little raspy as the blonde looked at the now accused mare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about stallion, I found you here sitting in my room, that I can assure you that no pony can access with out my expressed permission."

Naruto relented mentally at the tone of the horse's voice, no ounce of deceit or hesitance as she talked to him, only conviction like so many people he'd met before. "Do you know of anything that could of done this then?"

"Done what exactly?" The only thing she had done was point out where he was, and that was a trifling matter.

"This,(Naruto shaking his hooves at her) my hands are gone and they've been replaced by these hoof things." The blonde''s nose scrunched as he'd accepted that he was a horse, for now. He knew, that she knew some horse, pony or whatever that brought him here to this place.

"I don't know what you're referring to stallion, but I can assure you having these(Celestia waves her right front hoof around wildly) is perfectly normal here. As for your hands I don't know what happened to them." The ruler of Equestria contemplated on what this obviously delusional stallion, though she had to get the stallion to believe this truth before she had to raise the sun. "I, also can say that there is nothing in this world that is stronger then me in these past 1,000 years."

Realization dawned on Naruto, He was positive what she said was the truth, the white horse had no reason to lie to him, and that meant something happened to him in Konoha, more specifically during his battle with Sasuke. 'Gahhh, what happened, all I remember is both of us charging at each...and that's it.'Then it clicked, the battle between the two the ending clear in the blonde's mind, Sasuke's chidori plunging through his chest the flicker of life he had and then nothing. 'I-I-I died, Sasuke, he-he killed me.'

Celestia watched as tears traveled down the unicorn's cheeks, knowing that the fact he was always a pony. "Calm down young one, I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Her voice doing its best to calm and soothe the orange stallion. "My Name is Celestia, I am the ruler of Equestria. Can you tell me your name?" The gentle ruler hoped to break ground and perhaps lead this down a proper and respectable path, after explaining how he got in her room of course.

Naruto snapped out of his stupor, his eyes locking eyes with Celestia, seconds passing between the two, Naruto finally finding the right words to say. "Princess Celestia right, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and its not going to get any better with me staying here so I'll be on my way." The blonde shuffled awkwardly towards the door, each step he made almost sending him crashing towards the ground.

Naruto Uzumaki, that was a rather odd name for a pony, real odd, but Celestia wasn't one to judge, she had met much stranger creatures, one petrified in her garden at this very moment. Her train of thought halting as Naruto leaned again her side, stepping forward to leave the room."I actually have a few questions for you Naruto, maybe you could answer them, like my first one. How did you get in my chambers without anyone noticing, including myself?"

"I don't remember, I just woke up here." His tone flat, not a trace of deceit found as he stood still next to the alicorn.

"My next question then, where are you from?"

"Konoha." His voice never changing as, the sound of soft hoof step echoed Celestia now standing in front of him.

"There's no place called Konoha anywhere in Equestria, or its bordering nations." Celestia's face made no acknowledgement of the blonde's hearty stare, everything exuding from the unicorn exuded confidence, even as she towered over them. "I have another question then, maybe one that can help you and I to understand each other a little better Naruto. Can you tell me what you did in this Kohnohan place?"

The blonde paused as the ruler looked at him with a curious expression, Naruto truly wanted to leave, but the thought of a voice to listen to his problems outweighed any true desire to wallow around. "Its called Konoha, and I was a ninja in my village." He wasn't surprised at the skeptical look she gave him. "My career started during my third graduation exam..."

* * *

Four hours later

"...and that's how I helped my sensei and my future boss defeat that bastard Orochimaru." Naruto paused the once skeptical Princess Celestia, now seemed to have been completely enthralled with his storytelling. She still had the look of wanting to ask a few a questions still, and this was the best time to do it for Naruto's sake as the only thing left to tell was the mission to retrieve his former comrade. "Any questions right now, or do I continue?"

Celestia couldn't believe the story she had been told so far, it was like this stallion's life surrounded by chaos that seemingly attracted towards him. A masterful story teller indeed, of she believed they were something the blonde crafted over years of practice. That's what she believed at first, during his battle with Haku though was what made her believe this stallion had lived through these ordeals. The sheer mention of the one boys name was enough to cause the blonde's to pace his story. The only inconsistency she found was the fact that this never happened anywhere. "Your life its been an uphill battle, and for that I commend you, but Naruto these things have never happened in this world. I truly do believe you, and I want to ask what was the last thing you remember so I can finally come to my own conclusion."

"My teammate Sasuke and I fought against each other and well the battle was tough and we put everything into our last attack and I lost." His voice a sobering tone, hsi eyes now downwards finding the floor more favorable then staring at such a happy mare.

Celestia heart cried out for the blonde, knowing full well what the implications of he lost meant, and with the final piece of the puzzle laid out before her, Celestia knew the answer. Someone form that world sent the blonde over to Equestria by magical powers or ninja tricks, to save his life. 'I can't possibly begin to imagine the loneliness he feels right now, and I don't think I can send him back home either, so he's stuck here on a gambit form a friend to spare his life.'

The aged alicorn couldn't send him out into the world, knowing that he wasn't even from this plain of existence to begin with, he'd never survive and on the off chance he did she feared that he would become detached and just a wandering soul.

"Naruto, you said you have no idea to get home correct?"

"Yeah, if you want to be blunt about it, I'm stuck here." Naruto acknowledged the fact that he was stuck here for now, but he hadn't given up on the thought of returning home.

"I was wondering if you would stay here in Canterlot for the time being, as my apprentice." Celestia inwardly smirked, Naruto's face changing a varying degrees from confusion, to excitement and some skepticism.

"Why would you do that, I'm not even form this world."

"The reason's simple actually, I believe you'd wander aimlessly around Equestria searching for a way home." She paused as the blonde looked away, that was all the answer she needed. "I'm offering you a place to stay, teach you about this land and the ways of magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes, magic, similar to those techniques you used in your world. Everypony here has magic residing in them, and you are no exception, Naruto."

"What about going home, can you help me there?"

"I'll do my best Naruto, if I know of a way to send you back home I'll tell you about it right away." The alicorn gave the blonde stallion a motherly smile, her hoof outstretched hoping he would take it.

Naruto stood wobbly his hoof clasping on to Celestia's slowly shaking it. "Thanks, then I'll do my best, Princess."

"I'm sure you will, now lets get you used to walking and then I'd like to see if your techniques you used in your world can be used here." Celestia prepared herself for a long and sleepless night, but the prospect of teaching this pony to live amongst her people despite being from another world, motivation was now at an all tiem high, and perhaps with his added company he'd be the one to spark some change in her apprentices.

"I hope, I worked hard to learn each technique."'

"I'm curious as well, but first we need you to walk before we try anything related to magic. Now lets begin, you've some ponies to meet tomorrow."

* * *

Author's note: And that's the end of this chapter, number two will be a brief meeting of him and the rest of Celestia's apprentices, before we skip ahead to the return of Nightmare moon. Yes his techniques will appear though they'll change slightly to accommodate the new world. I mean making clones like Naruto has to change somewhat or certain ponies would have figured such a thing out by now, two being Celestia and Luna.

I'm not entirely sure on pairings at this very moment but something will come up. Anyways this is Trixster remind you to review as feedback is much appreciated.


	2. The meeting of three apprentices

**Celestia's knuckle-headed protege**

**Author's note: Chapter two is going to be up soon so woo to you and all that jazz. Seriously now thing should become a bit entertaining, and for all of you people out there for future reference I only dislike one MLP character, and his name will not be said. Anything that l;looks like bashing towards a particular character isn't its just our blonde idiots way of rubbing off on ponies or whatever that comes that way.**

**Another**** note I figured out what to with two ninjutsu in equestria, without making them generally over powered. SO on that note I'd like thank my reviewers and continue on with the story. **

**animenaruto345: Rainbow Dash will be in the story that is definitely assured but romance wise I really don't know yet, I'm still trying to make Naruto have friends this stage in the game. Also, can we really call that a ninjutsu, sure Kakashi and Naruto has used it, but it doesn't seem practical whatsoever.**

**cf96: There was obvious problems regarding Naruto being an alicorn not addressed in Narupony, at least this story he can blend in and only have a select few keep his now most guarded secret.**

**Manga154: I'm a male, and yes I'm a huge fan of Mlp a brony I guess, anyways I don't see why I should stop under protest. That'd be counter-productive people should be making more fanfiction under protest as a way to say no we won't stop. That's just my opinion though and its not cahnging one bit.**

**frytix: Thanks man, I didn't notice it, though I hope I didn't make as many mistakes this time.**

**water icicle: Well its the only for him to use ninjutsu without calling hax. Being a unicorn also allows him to blend in and have fun with the ponies of Equestria without the threat of royalty looming over them.**

**Dusty-san: Because I've hit a wall I can't overcome, literally Naruto's progress has been minimal and only a significant spell boost could even begin to compensate for what he's about to face if I continued it.**

**Unknown4804: Expect a pm soon about a discussion over that particular ninjutsu.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Mlp or Naruto, if I owned either I wouldn't be on this site.**

**Chapter Two: The meeting of the three apprentices**

The night had gone by fast in Naruto's mind, but one thing was for certain with everything he had accomplished last night, he was certain Celestia, thought he was at least apprentice material at the very least. Walking was a pain, but he got used to it after falling on his face a couple thousand times, and it wasn't a far exaggeration of the truth either. Figuring out magic was nowhere near as hard as walking, understanding the concept and flow was exactly identical to the chakra system where he came from, only applied to a horse That wasn't what made him awesome though his newly upgraded techniques did enough to stop any of the nay-sayers.

The Kage Bunshin changed the most in his opinion, he couldn't make as many as before, but the durability of the clones had skyrocketed dramatically. Naruto didn't know whether to be impressed that his clones were more durable, or the fact that he couldn't create a multitude of them to overwhelm his enemies, if there was any here that was.

The Rasengan well he didn't know what to say about it, but even without Celesetia's nervous glances at the sphere, Naruto knew it felt different holding it at the end of his horn. The attack felt more chaotic like the slightest contact with something would cause an action that would horribly for him and whatever on the recieving end. 'I'm going to have to use that somewhere away from the castle.'

His summoning jutsu was still up in the air, on the count her highness didn't want a toad the size of tower in her room. He believed it would work though if his other techniques worked here, and if it did work like he imagined then he could probably have one of the toads summon him back and everything would be as right as rain.

"Where am I again?" He craned his neck, forgetting Celestia's instructions, lost in thought over the changes to his techniques. Being a horse didn't bother him as much as it did the night earlier, it was still weird just less weird. 'I wonder if that tagged along too?'' His mind briefly thinking of the fox that rested him while in the elemental nations was something, he would have to deal with if the matter arose. His trotting stopped at a four-way intersection, knowing one of these hallways would lead him to the castle's main main chamber.

"Man, I'm lost. I hope she doesn't think I ditched her." His eyes looked down the intersection of hallways, the thought of going down each one irked him especially since he was sure he was already late. "Innie meanie, miney Moe, caught a shinobi by the throat. Wait what's that?" His head tilting as a symphony of music, hypnotically dragging him down the left corridor, with each step he made the more inclined the blonde was to find out who was playing the music, rather than meet the princess again.

His ears straining to keep up as the melody began to slow down, Naruto's hooves stopping in front of a wooden door. The song came to a close as his hoof pressed the door open. Sapphire eyes gazed into the room, shelves upon shelves of books lied in the room, it was at least twice the size of Celestia's room and had four times as many books. The center of the room held the blonde's attention as a little circle stand was seemingly placed in it, and a large instrument as well. 'Is that a guitar, or what was those things called, dammit I can't remember.'

Mind numbing confusion conquered the blonde's brain, while he slowly walked into the room, each second he spent idle was more time to think on the mysterious song and what could of caused it. "Hello any pony in here? I just want to talk, you played that music on that guitar thing, so I was wondering if you'd play an encore?" The blonde slowly searched for the would be musician, hoping not to deal with the supernatural.

Grayish-Mulberry eyes opened, her right eye twitched as the ignorant stallion spoke out. "Its a cello, and no I won't play another song for you now leave."

Any creeping thoughts of the supernatural at work quickly left Naruto, as he pondered on the obviously irritated voice. "Hehe, I'm sorry about that, I really didn't know what to call it so I said it was a guitar, I didn't mean to offend you. I still meant what I said though, about the encore, your music was just amazing and well I wanted to meet the pony that did that." His front left hoof left up slowly rubbing the back of his, hoping to diffuse the tension between the two.

"Thank you for your sincerity, but I have a ways to go, so please leave, so I may start practicing again." Her eyes shifting to the books across from her, a monetary distraction, her ears only picking up the words of the stallion. Honesty and a little remorse was all she could find in his voice, no other intention clear.

"Well, I'll let you practice then it was nice meeting you, hopefully we can meet again on better circumstances." The blonde's hooves backpedaled, his little diversion already consuming enough time, and he was sure that the princess would only wait for him, so long.

"Wait, stallion, my name is Octavia, it was nice meting you."

"Heh, I can say the same, though I guess I haven't seen you yet. My name's Naruto Uzama-" The blonde's words cut off as a golden aura surrounded him, and with the blink of an eye the blonde had left the room.

A grey mare slowly shuffled out her ears lowered and a small smile drawn on her almost stone-like face."Naruto, I like his name, its cultured. Expect something better next time we meet Naruto" Octavia arriving at her destination slowly drug the cello's bow across the instrument's bridge, no doubt unaware of the seething stallion watching from afar. His face sneered leaving the mare to play in secrecy.

* * *

A few minutes earlier in the Royal Garden

Magenta eyes stared at two mare unicorn's before her, one's looking bored. Those cyan colored eyes wishing to be somewhere else, or more specifically something else that went by the name of the Element of Magic. This mare was known by the name of Sunset Shimmer, the senior apprentice of the two standing before her. Her coat shined an illustrious light amber that went perfectly with the bright yellow and crimson red mane and tail she had, an obvious sign that she took her appearance just like her studies as serious as possible.

When the princess's sight fell on the unicorn's cutie mark, it was almost scary how familiar it felt, as a red and yellow shimmering sun laid on her flank. This was the first reason she took Sunset under her wing, and it was not the last either. The mare's prowess in the magical arts was unrestricted, Celestia could only see of great things in this mare's future if she changed her attitude that was. "Sunset, please give me some time, my surprise will hopefully be here soon enough."

Celestia's eyes shifted towards another mare, her violet eyes shifting all over the place in anticipation. Twilight sparkle was this mare's name and no doubt the most studious mare or pony for that matter she had come across. Her lavender coat looking slightly disheveled, and her sapphire blue mane with a violet and rose streak going through it, too perfect compared to her coat. An obvious sign of another late night studying, what Celestia could only believe involved her apprentices favorite sorcerer Star Swirl the-bearded.

Celestia's eyes dropped to her flank, a pink starburst surrounded by five other stars, representing magic. What type or field of magic Celestia was unsure of, but she had faith in her student, in all of them. Thoughts of her youngest student brought a smile to her face, she found Twilight at a younger age then Sunset Shimmer, but more importantly was the filly's studious nature. This was a gift and a curse for Celestia, it was touching that she took everything she taught her too heart and furthering her studies on it, but it ruined her social something that she needed just as much as any pony.

"Hey, is your surprise coming Princess? I have a hooficure scheduled soon, not to mention that one spell you want me too practice." Turquoise eyes lingered for a second on Celestia, her interest in whatever Celestia wanted to show them had been gone after the first minute passed by. She'd seen Discord's statue, the story of the harpies of griffonia and even traveled to the underworld, so there was nothing she could throw at her that would genuinely shock her, Twilight's appearance threw her off the game a little but it was still nothing Sunset couldn't handle. Sunset knew she was destined for the fabled magical element and nothing would impede her progress.

"Give him another minute, he's not used to Canterlot(or any other part of equestria for that matter)." She inwardly prayed that he was coming soon, leaving him alone wasn't her brightest idea but last night was mentally taxing for both of them, and equestria didn't run itself so a few minutes of sleep and then off to another fruitful day of ruling.

"Him?" The lavender unicorn's voice raised an octave the thought of Celestia taking another apprentice at the forefront of her mind.

"Yes, a fun little unicorn I met last night, and as you suspect I have decided to take under my wing Twilight. I'll let him introduce himself but please be nice you two he might not be shy but he's new to other ponies." Celestia had no confidence in both of her apprentices making Naruto feel truly welcome, he imagined Twilight's asocial behavior would kick in the second she left leaving Naruto to study magic once more, and Sunset Shimmer would probably lead Naruto on but only use him in the long run, something, Celestia was sure that the blonde would take offense to perhaps shying him away from her would be best.

"Princess, can't you bring him here?" Sunset's voice lowered, now curious of the newest competition, perhaps she would use him, she didn't know yet.

"Do you two really want to meet him?" Celestia's horn began to shine as a study pulse of yellow aura flickered from the tip of the horn, and in an instant her newest apprentice appeared; his eyes now a look of confusion, then suddenly changing to one of surprise and a happiness.

"Thank you for doing that, though a few seconds later would of been nice." His neck craned to the two mares behind him, a smile coming across his face at his comrades for the time being. "Sup, Nice to meet you two I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Twilight stared at the blonde expecting a much younger and obedient stallion, something that would represent the best of Celestia like herself. He had to have done something to impress the princess, and whatever it was must of been a doozy, since nopony had heard of him until today. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's second apprentice." Her lips formed a small smile as her eyes honed in on the spiral cutie mark.

"Glad to meet you Twilight." Naruto slowly turned to the other mare, the orange one slowly approaching .

Sunset paused in mid-sentence, she ultimately decided to brush the stallion off and get a hooficure, but those plans changed with their first meeting. It was a matter of moments she found herself staring into his bright sapphire eyes, cheer written all over them, and slowly her gaze fell falling on his cheeks, more specifically the three whisker like lines he had on his muzzle. 'Are those markings on his cheeks real or are they dyed on?' Sunset slowly approached the blonde, ignoring the unsteady glances she was receiving form her mentor.

Naruto's grin faltered as the other mare's hoof rubbed against his cheeks, her turquoise eyes staring intently at his furry cheeks. 'What's she doing?' Naruto waited as the stranger's hoof removed itself from his cheeks, her eyes now glaring at him.

Sunset's smirked as she glared at him, expecting the stallion to cower under her gaze, seconds past as her gaze seemingly unaffected the unicorn, she increased the intimidation only for him to match her gaze. 'He's matching me, he's actually not bothered with me.' "Glad you aren't like Twilight, nice to meet you I'm Sunset Shimmer." Her hoof outstretched towards him, a small amount of respect directed towards him for their impromptu stare-down.

The brief moment of silence was Celestia's cue to leave. 'Perhaps I was too worried, about them. I'll be sure to thank Sunset later for that.' The princess walked off leaving the three apprentices to mingle, and prepare themselves for today's lesson.

"Thanks, its nice to meet you both." Naruto's eyes turned towards Twilight his smile never fading, even under her questioning stare. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can how did you impress her?"

"Who, Sunset, I didn't back down from her glare. She tried to intimidate me and it didn't work."

Despite how unfair that Sunset respected this stallion more than her, and she'd known the mare for a two days. "No, I'm talking about the Princess, what'd you do to impress the princess." Her ire raising at having to explain what should have been a simple question to him.

"Umm, I kind of broke into her room on accident." The blonde couldn't help but nod at the acceptable answer, it was better than the alternative because explaining that too Celestia was hard enough.

"You broke into her room on accident, that's not APPRENTICESHIP worthy at all." Twilight's snarled out, her hoof's shaking with rage, thinking that some pony got her mentor the benevolent Princess Celestia herself to believe that he was worth something by arriving in her room. "I hatched a dragon egg with magic, and Sunset stopped the sun and all you did was open a door on accident. How is that fair?" She wanted answers and she was going to get them, with magic if necessary.

Sunset couldn't help but grin at the blonde unicorn, she made Twilight cry yesterday, calling it a day in that note, but this was above and beyond anything she expected. Yes, she was a little angry that Naruto got an apprenticeship, but she knew Celestia saw something in the stallion, what ever it was she'd bite. 'It isn't like Sparkle can brag about how she became the princess' pet, all she did was hatch an egg after losing control of her magic in the first place. If it wasn't for one alicorn, she was sure Sparkle, would be caring for her potted plant parents.' Sunset did her homework, she knew of Sparkle's failures and triumphs since her apprenticeship., but nothing on Naruto until now that is. "How about a test, Sparkle he can show us some of his magic, whether he passes or not will be up to us then." She couldn't help but smile as Twilight nodded vehemently to this little arrangement. "Is that alright with you Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'll shut up cranky over there in one go."

He noticed twilight's eyes rolling as he bit his lip, already deciding on what jutsu he was going to use to leave the two speechless. The familiar taste of copper found its way back into his mouth, his front right hoof wiped against the bloody lip. "Say hello to one of my friends." His horn lighting up as he slammed both hooves together, and with a few seconds a large cloud of smoke covered the garden.

Stillness was all that remained as all three apprentices waited for the smoke to dissipate; a shadowy figure lied in wait each mare curious at the strange shape of the shadow wondering what sort of creature could it be. The smoke finally lifted and with it came the the shocked faces of every pony present, each staring at a large 7 foot tall, hungry looking dragon in front of them.

Naruto's gaze lingered on what he apparently summoned, he couldn't make heads or tails of why he summoned a dragon instead of a toad, but it was cooler and gave him that awe factor. 'Did it change like the other's, I wonder if that's the boss of the dragon's, because I know I put in enough chakra to summon chief toad to shut her up.'

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, he conjured a dragon out of thin air without any hesitation, nopony could do that, even Star Swirl the bearded couldn't do that and he was Star Swirl the bearded. The first few seconds, she didn't want to believe it was possible, but the smell proved it was real and in need of many scented baths, and with another plume of smoke, it was gone like it never was there in the first place(disregarding the four claw prints in the ground and foul smell.).

'Did Celestia know that he was that good with magic, am I going to be replaced,? N-No, I won't let that happen just because he can do that doesn't mean he's better than me. I'll beat him, not at his own game, but I'll prove I'm the better student.' Twilight's mind slowly shifted towards her studies once again, now knowing her ten hours of studying will be increased to defeat her newest rival in magic.

Sunset's reaction wasn't much different then Twilight's as the initial shock of seeing a dragon tower over was anything but comforting, yet despite the fear of being devoured alive the prospect of getting on Naruto's good side was that much sweeter, and with that simple plan Sunset could only muster one thing to say. "Things in Canterlot finally got interesting, again."

* * *

Author's note: Howdy, like the chapter, YaY or neigh I guess anyways not really a twist on the summoning jutsu yet, but there's more to come regarding that specific technique so watch out for it.

Disregarding the summoning it seems are blonde can't help but make two enemies in his first day in Equestria, but on the bright side he might of made two important friends who knows...I know, but you guys don't so review it and find out next chapter as this Trixster is out of here.


	3. Making and Changing plans

**Celestia's knuckle-headed protege**

**Author's note: Chapter three is here at last and if you don't already know this by now, I'm heading to fight Nightmare moon with the power of friendship. Anyways thanks for the kind words as always and glad to see your back reading this chapter, any thoughts on the last chapter will be not be left hanging in the air, especially with Naruto's outlook on his new allies and friends. Dragon's so mystical, and mythical think on it.**

**Note I have no actual idea of who I want to pair Naruto with besides one mare, so its still in the air and honestly I kind of like it this way. Anyways shout out then finally another chapter skip at your lesiure**

**iampieman: Those two are going to be complicated as Naruto doesn't hold anything against her, but her mind its personal.**

**animenaruto46: Sunset is a bitch in Equestria girls and I would think she'd be like that before she gone through the mirror, but a little coaxing should change that.**

** .jericho: A promise nothing but we will see more of Sunset rest assured, she's seriously got fun character potential.**

**Diablo: Who's the bosses right hand man?**

**jester4781: thanks for both reviews and I'm not sure yet, besides that one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My little Pony but I do own this mallet and I'm going to be using it soon on a certain object.**

**Chapter Three: Making and changing plans**

* * *

3 years later, Canterlot's Castle's, Naruto's personal room

Sapphire eyes opened as the sun's beams shined on his forehead, his horn lighting up with an ethereal navy blue hue pulling on the shutters giving him a temporary reprieve. The orange stallion sighed knowing whatever he did he wasn't going back to sleep and it wouldn't be too long before some pony or creature and dragged him off. Celestia needed him today, he was to be dragged to where ever today's celebration was happening check up on the festivities.

His hooves slowly touched the warm marble floor, looking around his room. It was very spartan, a cloud bed(his pride and joy), a set of chairs in the corner of his room and finally an everfree oak dresser placed under the window, it had only one shirt in it, but it wasn't there for practical purposes anyways. The top littered with frames of pictures, various ones of him with some mare or stallion in a small frame the most common being Sunset Shimmer. Four larger frames towered over the two, one of the cellist Octavia Melody seconds before a giant recital. The two frames crowding the cellist's picture was of his beloved mentor Celestia and Sunset Shimmer, both now irreplaceable in his mind, the best picture was a throw back to the team seven photo in Konoha. Celestia stood over all three of her apprentices, Twilight in the middle scowling as Sunset and him grinned like maniacs practically hanging off of the asocial mare.

Naruto's hooves barely reached the door itself opening on his own, a white coated mare standing before him, her periwinkle eyes full of concern. "Can I help you?" The two ponies stood across each other, only a moment passed before the mare lunging towards him her hooves outstretched wrapping around him, dragging the two straight to the ground . 'Apparently I can.'

"Yes, I need your specific help Naruto, the situation is dire, desperate even." Her eyes locking on to the sapphire orbs, knowing how to deal with the estranged unicorn from a resourceful mare.

"What kind of help exactly?" The blonde trying desperately to escape the mare's gaze, not expecting anything serious from the pampered mare he just couldn't say no to such big doe-like eyes.

"See, I am Moondancer, and my birthday is today. So, I'm having this party and she said you know ponies, or more specifically cool ponies, and(mumbles something unintelligible), so here I am hoping you can help me out."

'Sounds easy enough, maybe invite a few off duty guards, drag the rookies from the barracks if necessary and leave it at that.' His eyes rested on the mare "Shouldn't be a problem, just tell me the time and I'll be sure to let them know." His eyes venturing past the mare body, a snickering guard in the hallway, obviously finding his current situation hilarious. "Um, can you get off me, I need to take care of some things..."

Moondancer slowly retracted form the blonde, her muzzle now a shade of red, from the closeness of the two. "Yes, I can do that, and thank you again Naruto this means a lot to me. I can't wait to see you and your friends there." The mare's hooves slowly backing away from him, abruptly doing a one-eighty, leaving the unicorn hoping for her party to be something that would be remembered in Canterlot.

Naruto said nothing as the mare left, his eyes still on the white unicorn guard its giggling something the blonde knew was uncommon for any guard. No guard pony was allowed to show emotion on the job, it was a rule that irked the blonde but was grateful it didn't apply to him. 'Its got to be her, I thought she stopped stealing guard helmets.'

"Sunset, I can't believe you did that, you could have helped her out you know." Naruto's voice raised, the guard's grin slowly turned disappeared, its horn lighting a turquoise hue lifted the guards helmet off. The effect was immediate, the guards gender-less body changing to an amber mare, her eyes holding no joy as the helmet clanged against the ground.

"I hate when you do that, its so unfair." Sunset's tone a whiny child, moving towards the blonde, his hooves wrapping around her neck giving Sunset a comforting hug, the warmth of his body bringing a smile to her face.

"You didn't answer my question." His voice whispered into the mare's ear, his hooves slowly unwrapping the mare's body grinning at his best friend.

"She came to me, asking about you." Her smile never fading as they both walked down the empty hallway. "You probably know by the way she looked at you, but she's crushing on you."

"I didn't notice, but it really doesn't matter, you know I'm not interested in any mare." His voice flat annoyed by her attempt, at trying to find him a girl, no a mare friend. "I'm not really looking for a relationship, so please stop Sunset."

"Oh, come on its not that bad, and besides its not like you can back out of her party now." She ignored the grunt coming from the blonde, it wasn't far underhanded for her, she'd done far worse before she'd met the blonde.

"I'm not interested, sheesh, I thought it was clear when I rejected every invite to the gala each year." His hoof pushed open a door, various ponies scurrying about prepping for breakfast. His horn magically plucked an apple from a passing earth pony's basket, Sunset mimicking the blonde's actions, only pilfering a muffin instead as they walked past the controlled mayhem seemingly ignored.

"Speaking of rejecting ponies, guess who's here?" Her eyes panned over to the blonde, pausing in mid-bite. His eyes a mixture of emotions none of them to pleasant , but nothing to be concerned about. "I'm guessing he's here to complain about you, again."

"Let him, I've done nothing wrong and he's an ass end of discussion. Anyways, it was fun chatting with you Sunset, but I need to head to the barracks, before I leave." He ignored the look of boredom written across her face as they both parted ways. She was obviously headed to the throne room, and the only thing stopping him form meeting up with his wonderful teacher was a stallion by the name of Prince Blueblood, and the more he thought on that particular stallion, the more he wanted to punch things. Today, was going to be an awful day for the guards.

* * *

Throne room A few minutes later

It was the day before the summer sun celebration, and what Celestia considered a free day, as multitude of ponies would celebrate this momentous holiday in favor of pestering her on the smallest of things. Tomorow, was the fated

"And that's why he should be barred from Canterlot Castle, such a ruffian shouldn't be anywhere near as lavish as this." Magenta eyes furrowed, it was common place for her distant cousin to whine about her student's behavior, especially one, Naruto Uzamaki. She honestly didn't understand the stallions dislike for her male student, they barely ever interacted and when they did it was only for a few brief seconds, Naruto's first gala excluding, but that was an isolated incident and still nothing to fret over.

The benevolent alicorn still hoped that Naruto and Blueblood would settle things like a gentlecolt, but that implied the two would talk to each other without the traces of malice. She honestly couldn't allow them to come to blows either. Naruto's control on the spells he knew and performed every day were above and beyond Blueblood's own magical abilities, and a contest with strength would only give Naruto a chance to rearrange Blueblood's dental appointments. 'I wonder if he knows I'm not going to do anything.'

"Aunt, will you please remove him from your presence before his filth rubs off on you like it did to your other prized pupil." His words loaded with venom as both of the ponies knew who he was talking about. The ruler's lips pursed at the jab Blueblood made at Sunset, using Naruto as a point of reference. It was low for even him, but she wouldn't say anything it wasn't her place, nor did she need to defend her student now that she was here.

"I thought, I heard you say something about me, so, speak up..." Celestia couldn't help but smile at seeing her pupil standing before them both, she held herself much better now, she was eternally grateful for the positive influence Naruto had on her student.

The mare walked towards the two royalty with confidence in each step and the smallest of sways in her hips. Her mane, coat and tail, trimmed and treated to perfection as she stopped in front of the two. "...If not please leave, I want to discuss something with the princess." Her voice full of bravado; the stallions mouth opening and closing trying to form some sort of coherent words, his attempts and her cheeky grin only serving to leave him speechless, ultimately, leaving the two mares alone.

"Sunset that was very rude of you, something unbecoming of your stature." Celestia spoke with an unforgiving tone, her eyes unseen to any other pony but Sunset's as a heartfelt thank you shone was well received.

"My apologies, its just i do not take kindly to people insulting Naruto, unless its me, but that's because we know each other so well." What most ponies would think was a well thought out reply to Celestia was actually a well choreographed reply that Sunset or Naruto had thought of to apologize their behaviors to other ponies. Only to be used on situations as this where a somewhat sincere approach was required.

"Thank you, Sunset, now what did you need my assistance for?" Her tone lighter, friendlier, and comforting as her pupil stood next to her. The question was as plain as day and something the two addressed on their off time, but never on official work.

"I was wondering if you would help me out on this trip, I'm planning." Her words carefully placed, the thought of telling Celestia she wanted to visit another country without any guards was a frightening endeavor. Naruto was the only pony she actively knew that left the safety of Equestria to do god knows what disappearing for a month or two at a time. He was always harshly scolded, and training became more intense for a set period of time, something she didn't want to experience.

"Trip, where exactly?"

"Quina." Another reason why she approached the subject delicately delicately, the nation of Quina was a hot spot of dangerous activity.

"Any reason in particular you want to head to such a dangerous country?" Her tone rose finding the situation she was being placed in irksome, Sunset was more versed in finding the appropriate situation to ask for things, if it wasn't for the sun on her multi-colored sun on her flank, Celestia was sure that it would have been a silver tongued snake.

"Specifically the ceremony for one of the three emperor's sons is having a coronation and I'd like to witness such a momentous event." Sunset's now finding the ground more fascinating then the intimidating pressure Celestia exuded off of her large frame.

"Do you plan on taking any pony else?"

"Yeah, well Naruto and I'll think of some pony else, but I'm just bringing three. I'm sure I can find a translator for us there."

"I can't with good mind say I'm for this, but you may go."

"Thanks, Princess, we'll be on our best behavior and it means a lot to me." The mare yelled out running away from the ruler of Equestria, her mind already going through the motions of finishing the remainder of the planned trip.

"And now I have to worry about them in another country grea-." Her voice pausing as a letter materialized in front of her, obviously from her student Twilight Sparkle, who should have been on a vacation from her studies. 'Well, I guess I can humor her for a bit.' Her eyes scanned over the letter her breath slowing as she re-read the letter word for word.

'Dear Twilight, I thought I told you to take a break from your studies, I guess I'll have to make you take a break.' There were countless other words Celestia wanted to confide in her student, about her past transgressions and the biggest failure in her long life she's ever made, but she couldn't for many reasons so she'd dissuade her student by sending her with Naruto for the summer sun celebration. IF her sister, no Nightmare Moon returned, she'd be the one to bare the burden of battling her.

The alicorn's horn conjuring a parchment and quill stained with ink as it began writing words emanating from her mouth. "My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to assist Naruto in his supervision over the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!" Celestia paused, contemplating the pros and cons of having the two unicorn's paired together.

There was about four cons for every pro, but despite all the negativity Celestia still believed Naruto could change the mare just like he did with Sunset Shimmer. 'I'll tell him to his face, using a letter isn't the best way to convince him." So, with that firm idea in mind Celestia headed to the only possible place Naruto could be at this time, the barracks.

* * *

The Barracks ~more time passed~

"Crunch, Crunch!" the sounds of an apple being chewed reverberated through the barracks, two guards slowly circled a bored Naruto. Both knowing the unicorn was indeed bored, because of the apple he was eating in front of them. Most rookie guards would believe that this would be a sign of weakness as the blond chewed the chunk of apple in his mouth loudly, and slowly, these two did not knowing full well the speed and ferocity of the blonde's attacks, Naruto Uzumaki was a dangerous unicorn to engage in hoof-to-hoof combat regardless of the situation. So, they slowly circled the blonde each side-step with the most diligent care as the most rash movement would most likely to their untimely defeat.

"You guys going to do something, I don't have time to waste today. I have somewhere else to be and you guys taking your time is just wasting the other guar-" His eyes narrowed as one of the guards hoof steps became louder, the second not bothering to approach Naruto.

The first guard hoof barely missing the back of his ear, Naruto wrapping around the assailants hoof, flinging him over his shoulder, the guard's face changing from the amount of pain dealt to his/her body. The sound of galloping hooves reaching the blonde's ears the second guard making his/her move, only to be bucked back wards with a double hind kick aimed towards the poor recipients upper chest, sending the guard skittering backwards to the floor.

"Alright, that's enough Naruto." Celestia's serene voice called out as guards clambered about trying to look as majestic as possible for their royal guest. The two defeated guards shrugging off the injuries as the benevolent ruler approached their target. They watched as he backed away, a nervous, sheepish like smile slowly forming on the unicorn's face.

"Have you packed for your trip?" Her tone a teasing one, enjoying the beads of sweat dropping on the floor from Naruto's forehead. It was a small game she liked to play with her student.

"N-no, I haven't." Naruto gulped as her eyes bared down on him, he hadn't done anything wrong...yet. "I don't need to pack for spending a day at...Ponyville, that's it, I totally didn't forget its name, dattebayo." The unicorn rubbed the back of his head, he tried so hard to force that habit from his mind, only for it to show up at the worst times.

"Good, and I...ahem Great news every pony." Her eyes beaming as every guards attention diverted towards her, she always wanted to say this. "My dear student Naruto Uzumaki, has been given the task to supervise the festivities of tomorrow's celebration, so I've decided to send him with another trusted student, so he stays on track and doesn't forget."

"Umm, who is it?" The blonde looked on hoping it was Octavia or Sunset, either one could make the trip twice as fun in his opinion.

"Twilight Sparkle, and her assistant Spike." The look on Naruto's face changed from barely contained joy, to an outright shock at dealing with her other prized pupil. "I'm asking this as a favor Naruto, please do this for me."

Her voice barely above a whisper, only Naruto was trained well enough to hear the princess' nearly silent plea. It was something the blonde had never been accustomed too, Celestia asking for a favor always seemed wrong to him, such a sweet motherly mare shouldn't have to ask anything from him, especially after doing so much. "Fine, Babysitting a dragon is the least of my worries, and I'll make sure this party will go off without a hitch, I can promise you that Princess." His trademark grin plastered across his face, noticing the bright smile that adorned Celestia's face, something the blonde knew he'd try to make as much as possible.

* * *

Omake: Training days part one

Three months into Naruto's apprenticeship

Two unicorn stood in the middle of Canterlot's garden, something that Celestia held much pride in, but it mattered little to the amber coated mare as her horn lit up a turquoise color, a small fireball on the tip of her horn. "Okay, Naruto I'm in charge o f your training and I believe its time you learn how to use magic to defend your body okay." Her eyes never leaving the intended target, she enjoyed her time with Naruto, the blonde was rather open about himself and always had a positive attitude, which was rather infectious and slowly working on the stubborn mare, but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Are you sure this is safe Sunset?" Naruto's voice cracked out in concern, he didn't mind helping Sunset with her magic, this just seemed a little extreme.

"Look its simple, Celestia taught you the shield spell so were going to test it along with my fire spell." Her eyes narrowing as the tip of her horn started to blacken from the fireball.

"I-I, you sure its not going to hurt." Naruto looked the mare her head nodding as the blue hue surrounded his chest. "Fine lets do this the-." Pain erupted form his chest as Naruto's body shuddered as he rolled on the ground, the blonde trying to push down the pain. It wasn't on par with getting a chidori shoved through his chest but it beat some of the other attacks. "Why does this hurt so much?"

"Naruto are you alright?" Sunset glanced over at Naruto, she didn't intend for it to be that powerful it just grew steadily stronger and she couldn't resend it back into her in fear of burning her horn off. 'Please, be okay, It was an accident brat.' Sunset's released a held breath as Naruto picked himself up, the blonde's eyes twitching, she expected him to storm off, yell at her even report her to Celestia. What he said next, would shock Sunset but ultimately change her for the better.

"Yeah I'm fine, alright lets do this again, my spell must of been too weak." His eyes focusing as as his chest began to glow, ready to start the training once again.

* * *

Author's note: Man this chapter was a thing, I hope you guys have had your fill of Sunset for right now, because we won't see her for a while unless you count omakes. That part with Celestia I wanted to do as early as possible as well so you know that I have something intended for Naruto and Sunset with another mare who I have picked out. Now Naruto views Celestia as Tsunade, and closest the closest thing to a mother he's ever had. He has done searches for a way home thanks to Celestia's guidance only to come up short.

I can go on about his relationships but I won't instead I'll tell you another chapter is in the works and until then please review the chapter it means a whole lot to me.


End file.
